The proposed research attempts to develop, test and refine new procedures with which to study short-term memory. While previous procedures use response-reinforcer contingencies, the present procedures are response-independent and use a differential autoshaping procedure to generate responding. Following a random duration intertrial interval, a sample stimulus is presented. A varible duration retention interval follows the offset of the sample stimulus. When the retention interval times out the test stimulus is presented. On the random one-half of the trials on which the sample and test stimuli match, the offset of the test stimuli do not match, the test stimulus offset is followed by a return to the intertrial interval and the next trial begins. The relative rate of responding to the test stimulus on matching trials as compared to non-matching trials is used as a measure of the subjects' memory for the sample stimulus. The results of the pilot studies replicate previous fndings that short-term memory is influenced by retention interval duration, sample duration, and the retention interval stimulus conditions. These results were obtained in one-third the time required by most short-term memory pocedures. The results of previous response-dependent procedures were extended to response-independent situations. The proposed research attempts to extend the use of the present procedure to the study of proactive interferece, different sources of retroactive interference, memory for a serially presented list of stimuli, and a subjects' memory for its behavior. The extent to which these short-term memory phenomena are demonstrated will permit an assessment of the value of the present procedure to short-term memory researchers. The use of the autoshaping phenomenon in the present procedure permit the results to be interpreted in terms of theprocess involved in instrumental and classical conditioning.